UNIÓN TEMPORAL
by Sakidi
Summary: Y una vez más Wave se preguntaba ¿ En qué estaban pensando cuando sucedió esta extraña unión ?. Lo cierto es que ni ella misma lo recordaba .one-shot de Wave , Amy y Cream . Fic participante en la actividad de Junio "Welcome to The World Grand Prix " del foro "Esmeralda Madre"( aventura / humor y porque no un poco de drama ).


**AUTORA:** Yeeea de vuelta por aqui con un pequeño one-shot de Wave , Amy y Cream ( aventura / humor y por queno un poco de drama ).

 **DISCLAIMER :** Los personajes de sega no me pertenecen , pero de ser asi cosas extrañas pasarían .

 **Fic participante en la actividad de Junio "Welcome to The World Grand Prix " del foro "Esmeralda Madre"**

* * *

 *******UNIÓN TEMPORAL.*******

¡ POR TU GRAN BOCOTA !

En qué estaban pensando cuando sucedió esta extraña unión .

A si ya recordaban todo fue ,culpa de Jet , quien para su mala suerte cometió el grave error de insultar el último modelo de Extreme Gear creado por ella misma , quien se creía si no podía manejar bien la tabla no era culpa de ella si no de él , por no entrenar lo suficiente y no tener coordinación y balance , sobretodo el estar tan seguro de sí mismo, que se puso a tomar un largo descanso ,a pesar que sabía a la perfección que ella haría los arreglos necesarios para las próximas carreras en las cuales participarán dos de sus más grandes rivales .

Estaba tan furiosa tanta era su rabia que en un arrebato arrojó una de sus llaves inglesas dándole de lleno a uno de los escritorios con papeles y planos , los cuales gracias al golpe salían volando en diversas direcciones , entre esos un pedazo de una revista en el cual se anunciaba un equipo que inesperadamente llamó demasiado su atencion .

EL TEAM ROSE BUSCA DESESPERADAMENTE A UN REEMPLAZO TEMPORAL DE BIG THE CAT.

por alguna razón el equipo de nuestra querida eriza favorita a quedado incompleto a solo tres días del inicio de las carreras oficiales las cuales se como saben se llevarían a cabo el día 31 de diciembre del 2018 por lo que nos ...

el articulo quedaba inconcluso hasta esta parte . sonriendo de medio lado y viendo la oportunidad de oro que se le presentaba de nuevo ante sus ojos no lo dudaría dos veces , le probaría a jet lo maravilloso que era su nuevo modelo de Extreme Gear convertible .

la cuestión ahora sería convencer a la eriza rosa de aceptarla como un integrante más de su equipo , quizá no difícil ,pero si tedioso solo tenia dos días antes del tan aclamado evento .

* * *

Así fue que termino en esta situación ella la gran Wave the Swallow , unida al team ROSE , dirigido nada más y nada menos que por Amy Rose y seguida como siempre de su fiel acompañante la tierna e inocente Cream the Rabbit.

¿ Que como convención a la bola de púas rosa ? fue pan comido solo le ofreció algo de lo que ella más se enorgullece y la oportunidada de modificar y mejorar las chatarras que ellas llamaban carros de carreras . Lo demás era historia antigua , le preguntaron el por que de su repentino interés de querer estar en ese equipo y claro que lo contesto como siempre a su propio estilo y algo que pareció agradarle ya que la eriza pareció comprender de inmediato , en definitiva era mejor una charla entre chicas , quiza solo quiza después de esto consideraría... no en qué estaba pensando ella estaba perdidamente enamorada del erizo azul y era amiga cercana del pequeño camarón de dos colas imposible .

¿ Estas lista ? — preguntó a uno de sus costados la pequeña conejita de ropa deportiva color naranja .

Claro yo siempre estoy lista — declaraba la golondrina de ojos azul cobalto ,para después sonreír de medio lado y continuar — las que deberían de estar preocupadas deberían ser ustedes no se si tengan la capacidad mental y física para dominar al mismo nivel que yo las modificaciones de sus nuevos autos .

Estamos más que listas para eso no es necesario que nos recuerdes a cada rato lo maravilloso que puedes manejar cualquier tipo de tecnología , solo que te quede bien en claro esto wave . No puedes hacer trampa . — declaraba la eriza rosa apuntando con dedo acusador a wave .

* * *

 **¨EL DIA DE LA CARRERA A LLEGADO¨**

Storm as visto a wave , necesito encontrarla quedamos de ir hoy a la inauguración de la grand prix de este año — comentó Jet sentándose justo en frente de su amigo albatros el cual tenía en manos un jugo .

No jefe, la última vez que la vi fue ayer por la tarde y llevaba con ella un maletín ,creo que era en el que cargaba su herramienta , se le veía algo contenta — contestó el ave de gran tamaño.

Eso no puede ser , estaba enojada . Es Decir se enojo conmigo porque al parecer no pude dominar a la primera su más reciente creación y yo en mi desesperación le dije que era culpa de ella y su tecnología de quinta — dijo el halcón ,tomando ahora el jugo que momentos antes el albatros tenía en manos y tomando un trago largo del empaque , para aminorar los nervios .

¡ Huy ! jefe ni como ayudarlo , la verdad ultimamente da más miedo , y el jugo era mío jefe — contestó de nuevo Storm volteando a ver de reojo sus manos vacías para continuar — quizá ya este entre las gradas para presenciar la carrera inicial , recuerde que a nuestro equipo nos toca en la tercera ronda .

¡ Es cierto ! como no se me ocurrió storm eres todo un genio cuando te lo propones amigo , quiza ya está en las gradas esperando a ver nuestros rivales en acción ,lo mejor será encontrarnos con ella en el evento , espero poder platicar con ella sin que se salga de sus casillas , últimamente tiene un carácter más hostil , ojala no me desplume .

Jefe yo lo estaré apoyando todo el tiempo , solo espero que deverdad no lo desplume sería gracioso ver su rosado trasero en las carreras por venir — comentaba el albatros mientras se levantaba de su asiento para empezar a caminar a la salida del dirigible de los Babylon Rogues .

¡ Gracias por el apoyo , amigo ! — contestó Jet de manera sarcástica, al mismo tiempo que se paraba de su asiento y caminaba al lado de su compañero .

Por Cierto se enteró de que la eriza rosa se quedó sin un compañero — comentaba el albatros a su jefe.

No medigas ¿ y ? ¿ no se supone que hoy ella correría en la inauguración ? — contestó el halcón verde .

el albatros solo se encogió de hombros miró de soslayo a su jefe y siguió con lo suyo .

Lo más probable es que sea descalificada por no completar su equipo ... hujmm... Uno menos , para mi mejor — platicaba para nadie el halcón verde.

* * *

" SEAN TODOS BIENVENIDOS A LA CARRERA DE INAUGURACIÓN DEL GRAND PRIX MUNDIAL DE ESTE AÑO "

grito con emoción el cronista de la carrera — Es un gran placer estar con ustedes , me presento algunos me conocen otros quizá no yo soy Mighty the armadillo y mi compañero es Ray the flying.

todos en las tribunas comenzaron aplaudir emocionados y aumentaban el sonido de estos al mismo tiempo que los competidores arrastraban sus respectivos vehículos de carreras para formar los en sus respectivos lugares de salida .

¡ vaya - vaya ! - se ven muy emocionados aya abajo ¿ no crees Mighty ? — preguntaba emocionado la ardilla amarilla .

Así es y no es para menos , este año se espera mucho de los competidores y de las nuevas pistas de carreras , a propósito sabes ¿ cuál es el circuito destinado para la carrera de hoy ? — contestaba y preguntaba al mismo tiempo el armadillo .

Claro que los se , es nada más y nada menos que ...

Espera , espera los dos lo decimos al mismo tiempo si ... uno ... dos.. tres ... — **Sunset Heights .**

A Decir verdad me sorprendió , un poco el escenario para la carrera principal de este año ya que se tuvo que recrear virtualmente cada una de las zonas de la antes destrozada ciudad — comentaba Ray.

Aun así la tendrán bastante difícil ,se recuerda a todo el público que esta carrera es de una sola vuelta ya que esta es la única carrera donde se les autorizó el modo transformed ,y no solo eso sino que algunas de las burbujas armas también son del anterior evento y otra como el all-star han sido cambiadas en definitiva que gane el mejor corredor — acordaba el armadillo.

Mira parece que el team Sonic ya esta preparado, le sigue el team Dark , ¡ wooooow ! que sorpresa el team Chaotix , no esperaba verlos en la carrera de apertura — anuncio el chico ardilla .

Si , bueno no tan sorprendente como el cambio de corredor que a echo el team Rose —comento de nuevo el armadillo.

¿ crees que los demás corredores estén al tanto de esto ? — preguntó Ray.

Creo que no , ya que la cara que acaba de hacer Sonic dice todo — decía Mighty regresando la mirada a la meta de la pista de carreras .

* * *

¿ En qué estaban pensando cuando sucedió esta extraña unión ? .

Las miradas y las caras de molestia de inmediato se hicieron presentes en la línea de inicio de la carrera , cerró sus manos haciéndolas puños en un intento casi fallido por contener su mal humor al ver que el líder del equipo dark , seguida de la vampireza la miraban de forma desconfiada y se acercaban a ella , observó al zorro de dos colas y al erizo azul también acercarse a ella y justo cuando el erizo azabache le iba a decir algo , la eriza rosa se atravesaba en medio de ella y su campo visual.

Hola Shadow , Rouge , vienen a conocer a nuestra nueva corredora — saludo Amy a sus dos compañeros , interrumpiendo momentáneamente a shadow quien no le despegaba la mirada a la golondrina violacea .

Cariño es un gusto ver que conseguiste un reemplazo temporal para big , pero , ella ¿ enserio ?— la vampiresa no dudo en hacer la pregunta que ella ya esperaba.

¿ Que tiene de malo ? , es el factor que nos hacía falta — contestaba sin mucho interés la eriza tratando de quitarle peso a la situación .

no malinterpretes , es solo que ella no es de confianza y si te pasara algo — Rouge fue interrumpida por el erizo de vetas rojas.

No se , ni me interesa el saber cómo fue que te convenció de que la dejaras participar en el lugar de big , pero si algo sale mal — fue cortado el erizo veteado por Amy.

¡ No saldrá ! , así que descuida sus motivos para estar el dia de hoy aqui son mas personales , así que regresen a sus autos — contestó la eriza rosada mirando de forma retadora a shadow .

¡ wooow ! ¿ tu modificaste los carros de Amy y Cream ? . Wave eres genial , el turbo propulsor se recarga con los derrapes y tiene un convertidor de energía compacto y los tubos de inyección se acopla a un modelo compacto para ... no medigas que enves de avion ¿ se transforma en Extreme Gear ?— Tails sacaba la cabeza del cofre del carro de cream y miraba con asombro a Wave .

¡ Claro !, yo creo tecnología inteligente y eficaz , no como tus chatarras — comentó con frialdad Wave a Tails y continuo — en verdada yo creí que resultaría más difícil modificar los auto que tu originalmente les habías dado , pero en realidada fue mucho más fácil solo tarde un par de horas , tu tecnología sigue siendo mediocre .

Es bueno saber que tienes confianza en tus habilidades como mecánica , quiciera saber que tal con tus habilidades para el manejo y sobre todo para aceptar la derrota — Ahora era Sonic quien interfería en la conversación .

Sr. Sonic , lamento decirle esto pero estamos decidas a ganar este día , por lo que le pido que no se enoje si queda en último lugar ...jijijiji .— Agregó con dulzura la tierna conejita .

Chicos no se que este pasando aquí pero el marcador para dar inicio a la carrera ya va a comenzar , será mejor que regresemos todos a nuestros lugares — Vector habló por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba como espectador de aquella pequeña discusión y Charmy y Espio también observaban la pequeña charla .

¡ Humj ! ... tú sabrás lo que haces Rose — shadow se retiraba a su lugar no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a la golondrina .

Cariño me gustaria desearte suerte , pero dadas las circunstancias me temo que no será así — Rouge hablaba mientras caminaba alrededor de amy y chocando uno de sus hombros con la golondrina , quien se encontraba atrás de la eriza , terminó la murciélago para ir a su auto y preparase para la carrera .

Amy , les deseamos buena suerte y sobretodo Wave no dejes que ellos te intimiden solo estan un poco ofuscados ya se les pasara ¨creo ¨ , en fin nos vemos de nuevo al término de la carrera — sonic trataba de aminorara la tensión recién creada .

Wave de verdada tus modificaciones son asombrosas , pero eso solo me hace pensar que no debo de contenerme en contra de ustedes tres — Tails de verdad estaba admirado del gran trabajo de la golondrina .

Si , como no , vete a tu puesto la carrera está apunto de comenzar — la golondrina contestó de manera cortante y algo molesta por la situación antes de adentarase asu veiculo.

Gracias chicos pero no necesitamos que nos desen suerte confiamos plenamente en el talento de Wave , será mejor que nos preparemos , nos vemos al final de la carrera — agregaba la eriza rosa quien en este momento se sentía un poco estresada , se acomodo dentro de su auto mirando de reojo a Wave.

Sr. Sonic no se preocupe por nosotras ,la señorita Amy , Wave y yo ya sabíamos que algo asi pasaria , somos muy fuertes como equipo , nos vemos mas tarde — se despidió Cream adentrándose también en su transformer .

Sonic solo asintió con lacabeza y con una mirada le indicaba a Tails que se retiraran a sus puestos .

tu que piensas Sonic ? — le pregunto Tails al erizo azul.

No se quiza rouge si contenga un poco , pero shadow no , solo espero que no salgan muy lastimadas y sobre todo hay que confiar en criterio de Amy si ella decidió que Wave podría estar en su equipo por algo será , de todos modos hay que estar pendientes de ellas en la carrera y ver que shadow no se exceda o en su defecto Omega — declaraba Sonic de camino asu veiculo.

De Acuerdo le comentare a knuckles por audio ,para estar preparados para todo — comentó el zorro de dos colas .

sonic solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza en señal de afirmación a la vez que se colocaba en su auto .

* * *

Al parecer en la pista hay mucha tensión tanto que se podría cortar unas tijeras desde aquí ,¿ a ti qué te parece Ray ? — preguntó el armadillo.

¡ Vaya que si !, pero deberias de ver las caras de sus compañeros de equipo oficial , esa si que es una cara de sorpresa — comentaba Ray al mismo tiempo que en las pantallas gigantes alrededor de la pista se mostraba la imagen de Jet y Storm , el primero tenía el pico casi desencajado de su lugar y el segundo parecía que los ojos se le saldrían de las cuencas .

Y no es para menos , cuando te ibas a imaginar tal combinación , Amy rose con velocidad , Wave the swallow con técnica , cream the rabbit con poder , a mi parecer un equipo bastante completo , regresemos a la pista donde el marcador ya empieza su cuenta regresiva — acordó Mighty.

* * *

el marcador ya estaba en 6 y empezaban a sentir la adrenalina filtrarse por cada uno de sus poros , el equipo Rose siendo situado al último de la pista necesitaba forzosamente empezar con un turbo para alcanzar a los puestos delanteros y Amy casi por instinto volteo a ver a cream que le regresaba el el gesto con una linda sonrisa ...5 ... regreso su mirada al frente y de nuevo viró a su costado para ver a Wave , quien en vez de regresar la mirada encendió la comunicación por auricular.

Tranquila sigo aquí , concéntrate en la carrera — dijo la golondrina con una sonrisa ladina , haciendo que a su vez el motor de su auto rugiera con fuerza...4 .

Lose , bien chicas , demos una demostración de hermosos derrapes y arrastramos los traseros de todos por el suelo polvoriento — dijo la eriza , con confianza en su mirada haciendo que su auto se sumará a los ruidos motorizados ...3 ...

sí — gritaron al unísono cream y Wave ...2...

...1...Listos ...¡ GO !

* * *

Una vez más en qué estaba pensando cuando esta unión de chicas se dio , no lo sabía , su principal objetivo era dar a conocer las nuevas modificaciones de su nuevo Extreme Gear , pero ahora , sentía adrenalina y presión ya sabia el por que Jet no pudo controlar a la primera la fase auto , el turbo auto recargable era impresionantemente poderos , en cuestión de segundos ya habían rebasado al equipo chaotix quienes estaban delante de ellas .

wave me escuchas — esa era voz de Amy por el auricular — delante de nosotras se encuentran las primeras Item Boxes , lista para tomar las que salgan...

La comunicación se cortó cuando la eriza recibió un disparo que contenía una black boom mando el carro de esta a volar por los aires .

¡ No señorita Amy ! — grito Cream con lágrimas en los ojos .

¡ Sigue corriendo no te detengas ! , ella nos alcanzará después — ordenaba la golondrina a su compañera de equipo .

Tiene razon cream yo estoy bien , estoy a lado de vector , pero no me la está poniendo difícil , rebasare por dentro ,no se les olvide tomar las Item Boxes , ese shadow me las pagara — Comunicó Amy sus compañeras de equipo mientras trataba desesperadamente de quitarse a Vector de encima.

Wave estaba cerca de la primera Item Boxes ,cuando una bola de nieve paso rosado ,esta su vez se estrellaba contra Charmy , quien solo grito — ¡ESTÁ FRÍO ! — regreso la mirada al frente para ver cómo rouge miraba cínicamente su osadía.

Prepárate murciélago , comentó Wave al momento de que tomaba la primera Boxes ¡ COLOR POWERS !

Y a su vez sonaba el nombre del arma que Cream obtenía Snowball .

Seguido de una Explosión Radical , que venía nadamas y nada menos que del carro de Amy quien ya había rebasado Vector y dejado atrás a Charmy .

Chicas yo obtuve un torbellino , ¿ quien va adelante ? — pregunto amy desde su auto .

Estamos cream y yo más adelante rouge y luego omega — contestaba la golondrina .

Y ¿ quien tiene la color powers ? — pregunto de nuevo la eriza .

yo — contesto Wave .

Bien utilízala , nos dará más velocidad a todas , Espio viene de tras de nosotra y ya rompió una boxes — ordenaba la eriza a wave.

bien — dijo al momento de precionar el boton se veia como dejaban una estela multicolores de tras de ellas y parte de la calle adoquinada se bañaba con las luces de estas .

Bien , Cream prepárate es tu turno , apunta a rouge no lleva escudo — ordenaba Amy de nuevo .

Pero ...Pero ... — Cream dudo en hacer caso.

No te preocupes estará bien solo la ralentizará y le dara frio nada mas — le decía la eriza asu compañera.

Bien perdone señorita rouge — dijo Cream antes de soltar las tres esferas de nieve y daban directo a su objetivo .

TIRO A DISTANCIA , sonó en las pantallas de las tribunas que ya estaban ovacionando a los que iba ala delantera.

* * *

Vaya que es una carrera bastante cerrada , vemos como el equipo chaotix tiene dificultades para acelerar el Pazo mientras el equipo rose empieza a recuperar distancia — comentaba Ray.

Si, vemos como en uno de los costados de la calle es dejada congelada la corredora rouge y es rebasada por Espió se guido de Charmy , tendrá serias dificultades para regresar a la carrera — dijo a la par el armadillo.

en los primeros lugares vemos a knuckles seguido de sonic y luego es ta shadow , quienes recogen de la pista de carreras las siguientes Item Boxes , al mismo tiempo que se acercan a la la primera line de transformación— Ray aportó .

¡woow ! vemos como Amy rose manda a volar a omega por los cielos mientras este conduce en reversa , el equipo rose gana cada vez más terreno y se acercan peligrosamente Miles the Power — el armadillo relataba.

¡ waaaaw ! ¡ waaaaaw ! esperen un momento , las corredoras Wave y Amy , le han cerrado el paso por los costado y al frente y no lo dejan salir y le deja espacio libre a Cream rabbit quien ya se perfila en el cuarto lugar mientras se acercan peligrosamente al bucle de transformación y que es esto wave se le deja ir a ,Tails con un Dron — grito casi el chico ardilla al ver como Tails salía volando , en las tribunas como empezaban a ovacionar al team Rose.

* * *

A llegado el momento chicas , estamos apunto de alcanzar a los tres primeros lugares y sobretodo ,es hora de que wave nos muestres de que están hechas tus Extreme Gear—Amy hablaba con su equipo para dar ánimos .

Bien , solo espero que su bonita cara no se deforme cuando usen el super propulsor — decía wave atravesando el aro de transformación al mismo tiempo que hacia una pirueta .

Turbo Transformación .— se escuchó de nuevo al instante de que atravesaban y su auto se convertía en una Extreme Gear, con los colores representativos de cada una .

Chicas yo todavía tengo unas bambas negras con migo — comentaba cream con cierta dificultad.

Bien las próximas Boxes están a un tramo de nosotras , si empezamos a derrapar les daremos alcance rápido a knuckle ,sonic y shadow , pero una vez cerca , esto se convertirá en un verdadero campo de tiro así que guarda tus municiones o intenta hacer un tiro a distancia — aconsejaba Wave ala más pequeña del equipo .

Bien me voy por el tiro a distancia y espero recoger otra arma antes de entrar de lleno con ellos — hablo de nuevo Cream.

No te preocupes nosotras te cubrimos — contestaba Amy , mientras se inclina para hacer un derrape cerca de la calle adoquinada de Sunset Heights , pues había visto que cerca de un edificio semi derrumbado se encontraba una boxes de color dorado lo que significaba una cosa , enfrente tenia un Super Objeto.

¿ Adonde vas ? — preguntó la golondrina , quien veía a la eriza rosa descender un poco para meterse en uno de las ventanas de aquel edificio .

Encontre oro — se limitó a contestar la eriza y justo cuando termino de hablar se escucho ¨Súper Objeto ¨

Al mismo tiempo Wave se hacía de una boxes que contenía un Crimson Eagle , tres bombas rojas.

Bien chicas nos acercamos a los objetivos principales y que creo que Espio también se quiere colar —declaró Wave.

Bueno , creo que necesita una bienvenida de nuestra parte no crees Wave — dijo Amy .

Claro — contestó la golondrina justo miraba un momento atrás y le regalaba a Espio una de sus bombas rojas la cual al contacto con el camaleón le lanzaba una espesa nube de humo rojo haciendo que este se estrellara .

¡ Wooow ! señorita wave tiene una muy buena puntería — decía cream y justo cuando terminaba de hablar un dron le pasaba rozando una de sus mejillas y se estrellaba contra rouge quien en un instante les había dado alcance , regreso la mirada al frente solo para ver a shadow haciendo gestos de molestia por haberle dado a uno de los de su equipo .

¡ Shadow esto si no te lo perdono ! — grito Amy inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante para generar menos fricción y adquirir más velocidad alcanzando momentáneamente a shadow y sonic los miraba de reojo , sonreia de medio lado y les dejaba ir su súper objeto los cuales eran tres torbellinos y uno lo reservo para knuckles pero este llevaba en super guante así aque al momento que lo lanzó era regresado a la misma dirección de ella.

Wave quien estaba a uno de los costados de el equidna intentó darle con una de sus bombas mientras se alejaban a pasos agigantados de sonic ,shadow y rouge y amy como podía intentaba manejar en reversa y justo cuando por fin pudo ponerse hacia el frente knuckles pasaba a llevarse de corbata y esta con todo el esfuerzo del mundo intentaba agarrarse del cofre de la aeronave de knuckles .

Cream ahora era asediada por Omega quien le lanzaba bolas de nieve y detrás de él veni Sonic con un turbopropulsor .

Lo siento — y con esta disculpa soltó las bombas negras que traía cargando retrasando momentáneamente a los dos corredores .

Mientras wave ya solo le quedaba una bomba y justo cuando la arrojó se dio cuenta de que Amy iba colgada de la nave de knuckles y ya solo quedaban unos cuantos metros par llegar ala meta . y knuckles era bombardeado por dos misiles uno de Wave y el otro de Cream .

Justo cuando creyeron que ya nada pero podría pasar, rouge aparecia y le lanzaba bolas de nieve a la golondrina y cream era atacada por un dron perteneciente a omega y en la parte atras venian con turbos el equipo chaotix y Tails los alcanzaba lanzando bombas negras .

En las pantallas de las tribunas se observan consternados la gran colisión de naves aéreas , con bombas de humos de colores alzándose a los cielos como si fueran grandes fuegos artificiales y ahí justo en la meta descansaba el cuerpo de una eriza rosa la cual había sido arrojada cual muñeca de trapo al instante en el que knuckles perdió el controls de su nave.

* * *

¡ Rayos ! —fue la exclamación que rojo Mighty al ver el lo que se había convertido la pista de carreras .

Jet y Storm parecía que el color de sus plumas había desaparecido y contemplaban con horror la imagen en las pantallas .

justo cuando vieron que dentro de la la multitud de vehículos , salia sin ningun problema cream acompañada de wave a la cual solo de daba vueltas todo .

Y una vez dispersó el humo espeso se pudo ver mejor lo que pasaba dentro de la carambola de autos .

Vector quita tu cola de mi cara —se escuchó a Sonic reclamar .

Lo haría pero no veo nada — contestó Vector con la cara llena de humo negro.

¡ Waaa ! mi hermoso maquillaje está arruinado — Rouge lloriqueaba a un lado de su automóvil mientras veía por uno de sus espejos su reflejo.

Omega se levantaba de bajo de su propia aeronave y la llevaba a rastras hasta la meta , don de amy y compañía veían pasar de largo al robot.

Espio y Charmy solo se sentaron a un lado de Amy compañía , Tails se acercaba a ellos con una de sus colas congeladas y con algo de pena les decía

Creo que me excedi , lo siento ...ji,ji,ji,ji, — dijo rascando con una de sus manos detrás de su nuca .

se supone que la carrera es en equipo y tú mandaste a todos a volar por los cielos — Amy le reclamó al instante.

Siento decirlo pero pinky tiene razón — decía rouge acercándose al grupo en la meta .

Eres una verguenza zorro — decía shadow quien llegaba con su veiculo casi intacto y miraba de reojo a rouge y de inmediato regresaba la mirada al frente y sin más se guia con su camino .

Si bueno yo mejor me voy — dijo Tails , caminan a paso veloz justo por donde omega y shadow se habían retirado .

Pero ni bien alcanzó a dar dos pasos y era regresado por un chao y montaron de inmediato un escenario improvisado , para premiar a las ganadoras , mientras otros chaos atendían a los que quedaban en la pista, para presentarlos ante el público y dar por finalizada aquella carrera de apertura la Grand Prix Mundial.

y así ante los monitores se exhibía a tres chicas , una de ellas tenía el pelaje alborotado y su rabito esponjado totalmente lleno de hollín , la otra tenía marcas sobre de sus plumas en los colores del arcoiris y con los ojitos hechos remolino, la eriza llevaba unas leves manchas de tizne por su cara en colores rojo y negro , las púas totalmente levantadas , como si le acabaran de dar el susto de su vida .

atrás de ellas se encontraban un erizo azul con un coletazo de cocodrilo marcado en la cara , el cocodrilo tenía los ojos cubiertos de hollín , seguido de un camaleón y una abejita quienes estaban pintados de todos colores de pies a cabeza a un costado de ellos se encontraba ,un equidna quien tenía la misma apariencia de la eriza , aun lado de este un zorro con una cola congelada , le seguían un robot y un erizo de vetas rojas quien para sorpresa de los espectadores estaban intactos y al final de la fila una vampiresa con el maquillaje corrido por todos lados .

Lo has hecho muy bien tuviste una carrera espectacular — decía Omochao premiando a las competidoras.

Ese fue el momento enque Wave reacciono y miro a sus costados viendo de reojo a sus compañeras de equipo , luego vio hacia atrás para ver a los demás competidores , regreso la vista al frente y vio las pantallas donde se mostraba por completo a los participantes , había que admitir que el panorama era bastante pintoresco .

justo antes de que todos empezarán a dispersarse la golondrina llamo la atencion de sus dos compañeras tomándolas de las manos , mientras les decía — ¿ ya se vieron en las pantallas ? apuesto a que nunca se han visto más guapas que ahora — decía mientras les sonreia y veía la reacción de asombro mientras las dos miraban fijamente la pantalla y un momento después reventaban a carcajada limpia a señalar su reflejo en los monitores gigantes .

minutos después se escuchaba al resto de los participantes reir mientras también se señalaban de pies a cabeza ,los únicos que no eran partícipe de aquello eran Omega Y Shadow ,el primero porque no entendía y el segundo por que no le nacia reírse en público pero veía a todos , con una sonrisa ladina .

el momento era cortado por una rana que saltaba y se posaba en la cabeza de Amy .

Froggy ven aquí — se escuchó gritar a un gato gigante de color morado , corriendo en dirección a la eriza rosa mientras retiraba cuidadosamente su querida mascota de la cabeza de esta .

Así que al final si apareciste — comentaba Wave ,mientras iniciaba su caminar a los vestidores .

No te vayas quédate un rato más — pidió la conejita , viendo a su compañera partir .

Lo siento tengo mejores cosas que hacer , como poner en optimas condiciones mi Extreme Gear ,ustedes tambien deberian hacerlo , ya que la próxima vez que nos veamos seremos rivales — dijo la golondrina viendo una vez más a las chicas con las que había decidido formar equipo temporalmente .

La conejita la veía con cara de tristeza , la eriza le sonreia y antes de que partiera ella le grito — mas vale que te esfuerces y gracias Wave — la eriza rosa se despidió de ella agitando una mano en el aire mientras le sonreia abiertamente , esa era Amy Rose y la niña a un costado y cara de tristeza era Cream the Rabbit , quienes la aceptaron temporalmente en su equipo .

Y una vez más Wave se preguntaba ¿ En qué estaban pensando cuando sucedió esta extraña unión ?. Lo cierto es que ni ella misma lo recordaba .

Tendría que inventarle algo a sus compañeros ,los cuales estaban siendo mostrados en las pantallas , con una cara de estupefacción tan memorable que pediría una copia del video de la carrera solo para burlarse de ellos cada que pudiera .

FIN...

* * *

 **NOTA** **DE LA AUTORA. :** Me encanto este fic ,mas por que yo no conocía mucho Wave y mucho menos a Los Babylon Rogues( claro yo soy de sonic boom en adelante ) , los conoci a partir de este reto e incluso me he pedido ya los videojuegos de Extreme Gear de Sonic Riders y gravedad cero , tengo que ser sincera me costó un poco de trabajo el idear cómo sería una relación entre Wave y Amy con Cream no tanto porque finalmente los más chiquitos siempre aceptan más fácil su entorno y se adaptan rápido , no como lo adolecentes .

ME HUBIERA GUSTADO :tener más tiempo para escribir más a profundidad una relación más sólida ( en términos amistosos) , entre Wave y Amy , aun asi siento que no me salio tan mal después de todo .

DÉJAME TU COMENTARIO PARA SABER QUE OPINAS .


End file.
